


褐眼聯盟【BGleague】{brown eyed girls league}

by dbey4010314



Category: 2AM (Band), Brown-Eyed Girls (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Gangs, Girl Power, Minor Violence, Organized Crime, Role Reversal, Secret Identity
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbey4010314/pseuds/dbey4010314
Summary: 大概會是說brown eyed girls成員們有一天得到了超能力後會過著白天當愛豆,晚上當蒙面英雄生活,最後會跟自己的克隆體版本(邪惡版本)對決的故事





	褐眼聯盟【BGleague】{brown eyed girls league}

-序-

這是發生在姨母們這次回歸宣傳期週的平行世界

四姨母們安安靜靜的坐在黑色保母車上，正前往這次回歸的簽名會現場路上

四位靜靜的看著各自的手機，完全不知道幾分鐘後會發生什麼事情

「孝珍姐~~！」「MiRyo」一邊看著手機一邊用好奇兼日常撒嬌的語氣跟坐在前面「JeA」的說

「嗯？」「JeA」突然放下手機轉頭用好奇的眼神看著「MiRyo」說

「如果啊~！我們有一天變成了復仇者聯盟的成員你會想擁有哪一位角色的能力~？」「MiRyo」用好奇寶寶的語氣問了「JeA」

「嗯~~~？我大概是想擁有火箭浣熊的操控太空船的能力（？）？」「JeA」胡言亂語般向她的親隊友「MiRyo」回應

這時候呆滯看著車窗外風景的「Gain」似乎發現了什麼

「佳仁啊~！妳在幹嘛~？？」這樣子的行為似乎引發最親的姐姐「Narsha」的好奇，她放下手機，用正常的語氣問最小的妹妹「Gain」說

而發現「Narsha」在好奇問著她的「Gain」也從呆滯看著車窗外狀態回神看著「Narsha」

「沒事……啦！」「Gain」這時候害羞含蓄般的回應了「Narsha」

「是我多心了嗎……？」「Narsha」覺得自己太擔心最小的妹妹了

、、、、、、、、、、、、、、、、、、、、、、

就在這時，幫忙開車的經紀人在駕駛中突然發現到道路前方出現一位穿著黑色西裝的短髮女子，女子的眼神充滿了邪惡與詭異，她的面孔似曾相識的感覺，那位女子站在道路上拿著小刀準備衝向她們

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊」被突如其來的事情嚇到的所有人都尖叫到非常大聲，當下除了被「Narsha」抱住的「Gain」其他姐姐們都看到了驚悚的一幕嚇的都想衝上前勸經紀人趕快倒車

「快倒車嗚嗚嗚啊啊啊啊嗚嗚嗚啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！快！！！！！！！！right now！！！！！！！！！！！！」（快要崩潰的表情包）

「快！快！快！快！快！」（瘋狂甩手）

「快點甩掉啊！！！！」（震驚認真臉）

最後終於甩掉了女子！

車上除了「Gain」以外其他人都快要虛脫了

幾個小時候，終於抵達到了簽名會現場

簽名會也順利的結束啦~！！

隔天早上，在首爾市區一處小區大樓中，「Gain」家

昏昏欲睡的「Gain」從自己房間裡的棉被中爬起來後走向了浴室去刷牙

「該該~！」在還是有睡意的狀態下向自己養大愛狗「孫該該」微笑般的摸頭後繼續走向浴室去刷牙

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

「魯魯魯魯魯魯魯魯！！」這時候在客廳的電話突然響起，正剛好刷完牙的「Gain」正要從浴室跑出來接電話

這時，就在當下

當她起步的那瞬間，突然變快

當她回過神的那瞬間，才發現自己居然到達了客廳裡電話前面，「Gain」這才瞪大雙眼震驚般發現

自己居然會瞬間移動了！！！？！？！？？！？！


End file.
